1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric wire and a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interior and exterior wirings of buildings or main lines of distribution boards or power control panels, etc., for example, cross-linked polyethylene insulated cables with vinyl sheath (hereinafter, referred to as “CV cables”) are used. CV cables are excellent in electrical characteristics, light in weight and easy to handle, and thus have been widely used as power cables.
For example, a CV cable as disclosed in JP-A-H11-329101 has been developed.